


Some Kind of Magic

by anotherlifeontheinternet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlifeontheinternet/pseuds/anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: Lily and Harry had the perfect little life, just the two of them. Lily would take Harry out to the secluded beach they lived right outside of nearly every day in Kent to play in the sand or dip his toes in the water. As he grew older, they would kick around the football on a warm summer day before going swimming.Everything was perfect. But something, or rather, someone was missing.ORIt's going to take a little bit of magic for Harry to get his family back together.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: James and Lily Fanfics





	1. One

“Mum,” Harry groaned as his mother delicately buttoned his red polo. “Why can’t I wear my Spiderman t-shirt,” the five year old complained. 

Harry wished today’s school day would be just like all of the others. He could wear his favorite comic book t-shirt or his favorite football jersey. He could look forward to physical education where he would teach Luna how to score a proper goal and then suffer through an art class, which was Luna’s favorite. 

Instead, school was ending today and his mother was ecstatic as she dressed him in the crimson red polo and dark blue jeans, both items his grandmother had sent him for Christmas. 

“Because it’s dirty and this is a special occasion,” Lily Evans responded as she fastened the last button and rested her hands on his small shoulders. 

“And you, Harry Evans, look quite handsome in red,” she said giving her son a gentle smile. 

Though he was frustrated in the attire his mother had chosen, Harry couldn’t help but return Lily’s smile. While Harry was rather upset school was coming to a close, he could be excited if his Mum was excited. 

“Now, come on. Please appease your poor mother and let me attempt to run a comb through that hair,” Lily requested. 

Lily ignored her son’s silent protests as she grabbed the comb from her counter and began to brush it through. Harry had inherited every single one of his father’s physical traits from his hair to his stubby toes. The only thing that proved to people Harry was her son were his brilliant green eyes - an identical match to her own, hence the reason why she knew how to style him so well. Even though her five year old would be much happier in his favorite superhero t-shirt and cargo shorts, all she wanted was this one day for him to look picture perfect and then after that he could do whatever he wanted. He could run into the ocean fully clothed or spill god knows what all over him and Lily wouldn’t care as long as they got through this one event. 

She just wanted one good picture of Harry receiving his primary school year one completion certificate. Even if it was a small achievement, it was a huge milestone in Lily’s opinion. Her baby boy was growing up. Harry was turning into his own little person as he developed new hobbies and interests every day and it was so exciting to Lily. 

The little baby she had held in her arms five years ago was no longer a baby anymore. 

While most mothers were sappy about their children growing up, Lily was the exact opposite. 

Watching Harry grow up was one of Lily’s greatest joys in life. 

She had been able to be the mother her sister and her mother never thought she would be. They had doubted her ability the second she announced to them she was pregnant. She had been out of University for barely six months and was recently single after a gut retching breakup - so obviously not the most ideal situation. 

While Lily’s family called her crazy for wanting to raise a child on her own - scratch that, while Petunia had called her crazy - she decided as she usually did that she wouldn’t listen. She packed her things and moved away from the only home she had known. She would start a new life for her and her child. 

A fresh start. 

Lily had chosen a beautiful little cottage in a small beach town in Kent, called Deal, where she had accepted a nursing internship before Harry was born. She worked for as long as she could before Harry’s arrival on the last day of July. 

Her mother had come around to the idea of Lily being a single mother and she visited from time to time. Petunia, on the other hand, never even sent a birthday card to Harry for the five years he had been alive. Lily didn’t mind though, Harry had plenty of aunts who treated him as if they were blood and related. Even though Marlene lived an hour train ride away in London, she made an effort to Facetime her godson as much as she could. Harry loved discussing the most recent novel he had practically devoured. Mary was a nurse with Lily at the hospital in Deal. When Lily had to pick up an extra shift, Mary would immediately volunteer to watch Harry. The two would build forts and watch movies way past bedtime. 

Lily’s heart was full of gratitude for her friends who treated her son like he was their own blood. 

Harry was so incredibly loved. 

When they weren’t with Lily’s mother or her friends, Lily and Harry had a perfect little life, just the two of them. Lily would take Harry out to the secluded beach they lived right outside of nearly every day to play in the sand or dip his toes in the water. As he grew older, they would kick around the football on a warm summer day before going swimming. Sometimes they would have dinner picnics when the weather was perfect. When they finished eating, Lily would take Harry in her arms and tell him a story as they watched the sunset. 

It was exactly the life Lily had imagined when she held Harry in her arms for the first time. 

At least that’s what she had convinced herself. 

There had been many times in the last five years that Lily had felt as if something was missing. 

Well, really someone. 

And it didn’t help that everytime she looked at her son that she was reminded of that someone. There were so many things Harry did that reminded her of him. The little face he made when concentrating on learning a new football move. His laugh. The way Harry would adjust his glasses so they balanced just right when he was reading. His wild hair. 

But, she shoved those thoughts to the side every time they invaded her brain. 

This was what was best for him. 

Harry was happy, healthy, and loved. She had done well as a mother. 

But, maybe you could have done better. 

“Mum, it hurts,” Harry suddenly groaned pulling Lily away from her thoughts. 

“I am sorry, love,” Lily hastily apologized as she pulled the comb out of his hair. Looking into the mirror, Lily sighed realizing she hadn’t accomplished her mission to tame her son’s hair. 

“Well, what’s one more messy hair picture to add to our collection,” she said reluctantly, messing up Harry’s hair as he let out that contagious laughter that could fill any empty space with joy. 

“Now, on we go. We can’t be late,” Lily said as she grabbed her son’s hand. 

*** 

“We are going to be late, Sirius,” James Potter yelled over the sound of his fist pounding against the door. 

An hour train ride away in London, James Potter stands in front of the door to his brother’s flat where he had been banging on it for nearly fifteen minutes. He had yet to get a dirty look from any of Sirius’ neighbors. They were all probably used to this and by now they must have sound proofed their apartments so they would not be distrubed by the existence of Sirius Black. 

The existence of Sirius Black had done anything but disturb James’ life. It had actually made his life a whole lot better. 

For five years, James had practically begged his parents to give him a brother because “didn’t they understand that being an only child was mind-numbingly boring.” No matter how many times his parents explained that it was God’s plan to give them one child, James simply didn’t understand. 

Screw God’s plan. He wanted a brother. 

And then came Sirius Black. 

They had met on the playground on the first day of primary school. James was showing off his talents on the football pitch with other boys from his class when Sirius came strolling up the pitch. 

“Bet you can’t block ten of MY goals,” he said with a sly grin, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re on,” James agreed quickly. He never turned down competition and for a five year old he was fairly confident in his amateur skills. 

The first nine goals were a piece of a cake. Sirius had been incredibly easy to read each time he lined up the ball in front of the goal line. James dove for the ball and caught them easily as the rest of his classmates looked on with awe. 

Sirius lined up for his last goal with an intense look in his eyes and James already knew where he would aim. 

Until he didn’t. 

The football flew past his face and swiftly tucked itself into the netting of the goal with a beautiful swish. James crashed to the ground with a loud thump, his glasses knocking off his face. As James began to rise to his feet, a frown already gracing his face in defeat, a small hand reached out right in front of him. 

“I’m Sirius by the way,” the boy said. 

“James” 

“You’re a good keeper,” Sirius said as James accepted his hand and rose to his feet. 

“I prefer forward,” James said wiping his hands on his pants, knowing very well he would get a lecture from his mum when he arrived home. 

“Good. Because I’m a keeper and I can’t have anyone else taking my position,” Sirius said smiling again. 

“Well then how did you make THAT GOAL if you spend most of your time blocking goals,” James countered. 

“I could teach you.” 

“You better. I intend on being the best forward in London.” 

“Then I guess we better get to work.” 

And just like that James had found his brother. 

From then on there was never a time you saw Sirius Black without James Potter and vice versa. The two not only were talented on the football pitch, but also held a talent for mischief. Euphemia Potter met the infamous Sirius Black her son had been blabbing about at home for the first time a month after the battle at the football pitch. James and Sirius had gotten into trouble for putting glue in each other’s hair when they should have been completing a craft. 

“Sirius put the glue in his hair first, but brothers get in trouble together,” James said to his mother later that evening as she was washing the glue out of his hair. 

“And Sirius is my brother,” he announced proudly. 

Euphemia looked at her only child in the tub who had a determined look on his face, as if he was a little man - minus the bubbles on his head and the toy soldiers floating in the bath. It broke her heart that she couldn’t give her son a sibling. The Potters had spent years just trying to have one healthy child and when James arrived to the world with all his fingers and toes they closed the door of having any other children. James was enough. 

And then in walked Sirius Black into their life and James had never been happier. He had gotten his brother and Euphemia’s heart was put back together due to her son’s never ending joy. 

“Next time, the two of you want to stir up mischief just do it more discreetly for your poor mother’s sake okay,” Euphemia said causing James to break out into a wide toothy grin. 

The Potter’s accepted Sirius as one of their own from that moment on. Throughout the years of primary and secondary school James and Sirius spent every waking moment together. They were in the same class every year of school and in the summers Sirius was always invited to James' family's home in Spain. 

They found out Sirius did have a biological brother whom he had been separated from after the two landed in opposite foster homes when Sirius was a toddler and Regulus was just a baby. Sirius rarely talked about his home life. Euphemia noticed cuts and bruises on his skin when he would come over to play with James. Fleamont brushed away her worries, saying that the two boys simply played rough. 

It wasn’t until the boy’s were thirteen that Euphemia’s suspicions about Sirius’ life away from the Potter’s were confirmed. She woke up in the middle of the night to the doorbell ringing and two quiet knocks at their front door. Rising from bed, Euphemia crossed the short distance from her downstairs bedroom to the entryway of her home to find Sirius Black standing at her front door with a bloodied lip, a black eye, and tear streaked cheeks. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he said in barely a whisper. 

Euphemia said nothing in return, instead uncrossing her arms and allowing Sirius to envelope her in a hug as he properly sobbed his eyes out. 

From then on, Sirius Black was a Potter. When Euphemia was asked how many children she had, she always went on a tangent about her two rambunctious sons who practically ruled the household with their antics. 

Not seeming to be able to part ways, James and Sirius attended the same university where their mischief and football careers continued. Upon graduation, both boys were recruited by Chelsea Football Club where they became the best forward and keeper in all of London. 

“Come on Pads. I really do not want another lecture from Remus on the importance of being on time,” James groaned, leaning his head on to the door. 

“In fact, I don’t even know why I even come pick you up. We don’t even live together anymore,” James continued to babble on. 

Suddenly, the front door opened brashly and James felt himself fall forward before catching himself. Looking up, James’ eyes were met by Sirius’ sly grin that meant he was thinking of a million ways to take the mickey out on his brother.   
“You pick me up because I am your only source of entertainment, you poor lonely sod,” Sirius said as he shut the door to his flat and took off down the hallway with James tailing behind him. 

James found himself picking up his strides in an attempt to catch up with Sirius as they departed the complex. “Guess who I stumbled upon last night nursing a beer at Rosmerta’s,” Sirius began the conversation. 

“You are going to have to at least give me a hint in hair color with all the birds you pick up on Rosmertas,” James teased, earning a push from Sirius as they stepped out onto the street. 

“Marlene Mckinnon,” Sirius announced, ending the guessing game quickly. 

James felt his heart begin to race at the mention of the girl who the two boys used to be rather close with during University. At the time, James considered Marlene to be like a sister to him. She was his girlfriend’s best friend and though neither Sirius or Marlene would admit it, he could have guessed the two fancied each other back then. 

While only good memories of Marlene Mckinnon raced back at the mention of her name, James still felt his stomach twist in knots. It wasn’t Marlene that made his heart race - it was her best friend who flooded James’ memory. 

Marlene’s best friend, Lily Evans. 

James could practically see her sitting next to Marlene at Rosmerta’s. Her thick waves of auburn hair tossed behind her shoulders. Her head leaned back laughing at some corny joke that she always loved. She would be drinking a tequila soda, because she hated the taste of beer. James could clearly imagine the way her green eyes would shine when he would catch her attention in the bar, the most contagious smile spreading across her face all for him. 

“Prongs, will you unlock the bloody car,” Sirius’ voice suddenly invaded his thoughts. 

James grumbled an apology as he unlocked the car and ducked into the driver’s seat. As he started the engine, James looked over at Sirius who sat in the passenger seat with a smug smile on his face. 

Here we go. 

“What,” James pressed. “Nothing, I just know what you are thinking,” Sirius said casually. 

“Care to share with the class,” James asked as he pulled the car out onto the busy London streets. 

“You were not listening to a thing I said about my splendid rendezvous with Mckinnon last night because the second that I said her name your brain was invaded by images of Lily fucking Evans,” Sirius plainly explained. 

James remained silent and kept his eyes focused on the road ahead, trying not to give Sirius any satisfaction of being right. “And now, you’re probably imagining her naked since I’ve gone and said her proper name,” his brother pried again. 

In a flash, James punched Sirius in the shoulder which caused him to erupt in laughter. 

“Well for your information, I am seeing Mckinnon again this evening and I would be happy to ask how your Lilyflower is doing. I am sure the two are still as thick as thieves,” Sirius continued. 

“Don’t,” James answered harshly. “Sorry, I just...you shouldn’t ask about Lily. Marlene will know it’s for my benefit and it’s….it’s just not worth it alright,” he stumbled the words out.

“It’s been five years, James,” Sirius said after a beat of silence. “Don’t you think you would be able to at least be her friend,” he asked, gently. 

James put the car in park, before turning toward Sirius as they sat in the carpark of the stadium. Sirius could already see the look in his brother’s eyes and he knew what his answer would be before he even said it outloud. He shouldn’t have pushed him this far. 

“I can’t be her friend, Sirius. You’re right, when you said Mckinnon’s name my brain immediately thought of Lily, of what it would be like to have seen her in that bar. All I want is to see her again. There are times when I can’t even think straight for the whole day because I saw a flash of red hair at Tesco and I’ll wonder all the aisles to try and find out if it was her. She still consumes every part of my brain even after five years,” James explained. 

“But I can not be her friend. Not when I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with her.”


	2. Two

“Hullo Harry” 

Harry looked to his side to see Luna Lovegood standing beside him still wearing the silly cap and gown their teachers had instructed them to wear. Most children had taken the outfit off immediately, including Harry who allowed his mum to take one picture before disrobing. Luna on the other hand looked rather happy in the costume. 

This did not surprise Harry like it did the other kids in their class, who glanced at Luna with confused faces. Luna paid no attention to her classmates' disdain for her unusual behavior. 

That was why Harry liked being her friend so much. 

“Hi Luna,” Harry responded with a smile as the two sat down on the little bench outside of the school house. 

“Your mum is talking to my dad,” she pointed out, bringing Harry’s attention to the two adults who stood a few feet away. 

Luna’s dad appeared to be rather disheveled with dark circles under his eyes and his clothes a wrinkled mess. Harry quickly remembered that a few weeks before today Luna’s mum had passed away. 

Lily had told Harry that Luna’s mum had been sick for a very long time and the doctor’s had done everything that they could to save her, but it was time for her to go on to a new life where she could always watch over Luna. 

Maybe that’s the reason his classmates were staring. Not because of the cap and gown, but because they were surprised to see Luna here at all after her absence. 

“Your mum is a very good nurse,” Luna said suddenly. Harry looked over at his friend, who was not looking at him but instead playing with a bracelet on her wrist. 

“She always brought my mum ice chips, even when she didn’t ask. And she would read me stories when Mum and Dad were busy talking to doctors,” Luna explained. 

Harry smiled as he listened to Luna talk about his Mum’s amazing ability to take care of people. His mum was amazing. Harry was so lucky to have her. 

“I am really sorry about your Mum,” Harry said after a moment of silence. 

“Thank you, Harry,” Luna said, her crystal blue eyes meeting his green ones. 

“If you want I can ask if you can come over for a playdate one day. I got a new Lego set. It has a million colors. I think you would like it,” Harry suggested. 

“That’s very kind of you, Harry. But, my Dad and I are going to spend the summer with his family. I think it will cheer him up,” Luna explained with a smile on her face. 

Harry nodded at Luna’s explanation as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He quite envied Luna’s summer holiday plans. Harry could not remember the last time he left Kent. His family always came to visit him here. 

“I am very glad that I have Dad,” Luna spoke up again. Harry brought his attention back to his friend as she continued to speak. “I am not sure what I would do without him. I want him to be happy again,” she finished. 

Harry soaked in all of the things his friend was saying to him. He could only relate to a fraction of how she felt. If something were to happen to his Mum he would be devastated. He didn’t even want to think about it. 

But, he couldn’t escape one thought that was practically poking at his brain. 

If something were to happen to Mum, what would happen to him? Where would he go? 

Luna had her Dad. Nearly every one of his classmates had both a mum and a dad from what Harry could tell. 

Harry just had his mum. 

Who would take care of him if something happened to his Mum? Who would take the pictures at big events and tuck him in at night? Sure, maybe Auntie Mar or Mary could take care of him, but didn’t they have their own lives? 

Kids are supposed to have both a mum and a dad. Why couldn’t Harry? 

Where was Harry’s Dad? 

“Harry,” Lily’s voice called out, snapping Harry away from his thoughts. Harry looked up to see his mum and Luna’s dad walking their way. 

“Hi Luna,” Lily said gently, giving Harry’s friend a warm smile. “Hullo Ms. Evans,” Luna answered politely, returning her smile. 

“Your father tells me that you are going on a summer holiday,” Lily said. 

“Yes. I will be home in time for Harry’s birthday though,” Luna said smiling happily towards Harry. 

Harry returned Luna’s smile before her father announced they were leaving and the two left hand in hand. 

“Are you all set, Har,” Lily asked, holding out her hand for Lily to take. Harry looked up at his mother. Her green eyes were vibrant and her smile could make anyone happy, it usually always put Harry at ease. 

But his mind was still racing from his conversation with Luna. 

Don’t worry about it, Harry. Everything is just the way it should be. 

“Yup,” Harry said, popping the “p” at the end of the word making Lily laugh. The two fell into conversation as they walked to the car. 

Harry nearly forgot about what he was worried about in the first place, until that little voice in the back of his sounded off again. 

Where is my Dad?

*** 

“Where’s Dad,” James asked as he followed his mother through the entryway of his family home. 

“He’s in his study. He’s been on the phone all day with legal. Apparently one of those outrageous video stars on the internet is claiming Sleakeasy’s newest line of shampoos is making his hair fall out,” Euphemia Potter explained as she led her son to the kitchen. 

“A vlogger,” James corrected her as he entered the kitchen and heard the whistle of the kettle on the stove. 

“Whatever,” Euphemia dismissed her son, hearing him chuckle as he sat down on one of the barstools. “I don’t understand how anyone could even consider that to be a worthwhile career anyway.” 

“Not everyone can own a Michelin Star restaurant, London’s best book and coffee shop, and be the chairwoman of every charity event in England and Scotland,” James joked. 

“See James, this is why I love your weekly visits. You know exactly how to compliment your poor old mum,” Euphemia said with a smile as she stuck a teabag in each small mug and placed one in front of her son. 

James smiled as his mother stood on the opposite side of the bar and sipped at her tea.“So, Sirius tells me he ran into one of your school friends,” she began. 

James let out a groan and quickly sank his head down on the cold tile of the bar. It had been two days since his small argument with Sirius about Lily Evans. Sirius hadn’t brought up the topic again, mostly because James had not seen him since that Friday practice as he was off galavanting across London with Marlene Mckinnon. The details didn’t matter - James would take the small victory. 

“What are you groaning about?! You should be happy for your brother! I think for once in his life he might be serious about this girl,” Euphemia pressed, nudging her son on the head in order to get him to look up at her. 

“I am happy for him,” James mumbled putting on his best fake smile. 

“You’re not,” Euphemia corrected him, only causing James’ modd to sour even more. “Sirius told me what happened.” 

“Nothing happened”

“James” 

“Mum” 

“It’s not polite to fight with your mother, dear. I did spend all those years raising you…”

“To not pry into other people’s business, which you are doing now,”

“Fine. I guess I won’t share what Sirius told me about Lily’s whereabouts.” 

“He knows where she is?!” 

“HA,” Euphemia exclaimed pointing at her son watching as his smile fell from his face and his head hit the counter with a loud thump of defeat. 

“You’re ruthless,” James mumbled into the countertop as his mother leaned over on her elbows and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s my secret to success.” 

James responded in a grumble as his mother continued the soothing motion that used to put him to sleep as a child. He felt like a child. He was 27 years old throwing a tantrum over his family trying to help with the emotional predicament that had consumed his life for the past five years. 

He’s a professional football player for Christ’s sake. The best forward in London, just as he intended to be as a child. He shouldn’t still be pining after a girl who rejected him and took his heart with her on her way out. Girls threw themselves at him every day - at matches, at the grocery store, in the park - you name it, there was a girl there who “didn’t mean to run into him! What a clutz!” 

James had tried - he really had - to move on from Lily and be with someone new. He went on dates, even had himself a proper girlfriend for nearly a year. Isabelle had gotten along with his friends, made a good impression on his parents, and James really believed he could be happy with her. It all went down hill when the words “I love you” slipped from Isabelle’s lips one lazy morning in bed and James froze. He couldn’t even fake a response, not even the syllables to form the phrase “me too” would come to his brain. It wasn’t the best way to end a relationship - freaking out as soon as the girl said she loved you - but, James brushed it off quickly only pretending to be heartbroken for a few of his friends.

How could he love anyone else. His heart permanently belonged to Lily Evans wherever she was in the world. 

“I was just teasing. Sirius didn’t know anything about where Lily has been these past few years,” Euphemia said. 

James picked up his head and finally made eye contact with his mother. “Your brother may push your buttons, but he does listen to you,” she explained. 

“I know. I just wish I could...God I don’t even know what I wish,” James complained. Euphemia raised one eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea, signaling him to continue. 

“If I wish that I could stop thinking of her and what she’s up to, I think I would be the most miserable bloke in the world. And then it’s also not fair for me to continue thinking of her. She wants nothing to do with me anymore. She made that quite clear. And I am sure by now she has married some bloke that makes her happier than I ever could. A man that could actually convince her into marriage,” James explained shrugging his shoulders. 

The memory pained him. Lily’s rejection to his proposal. He tried his best not to think about it, but every now and then it invaded his memory like an overgrown weed. 

You deserve someone better than me. Someone who can say “yes” without even a second thought. 

James shook his head at the glimpse of the memory, forcing himself not to think about that night anymore, and focused his attention on his mother. “I loved her. I am not sure I ever stopped loving her,” he stated. 

“Love is tricky, darling,” Euphemia said after a beat of silence. “Sometimes you meet the right person at the wrong time. Perhaps you just need a little bit of closure.” 

Before James could even protest, Euphemia had placed her laptop in front of her son. Staring back at him was Lily Evan’s Facebook profile. She was private, of course. Her profile picture was a side profile of her laughing at the beach and she had set the cover photo to be the same beach to compliment the other image. 

“I thought you didn’t know how to use social media,” James joked, earning himself a wack in the head from his mother. 

“Send a friend request,” Euphemia instructed, pushing the computer closer to him. 

“You're mad,” James laughed, pushing the computer away. He couldn’t just become Facebook friends with Lily out of the blue. James didn’t even know she had social media again. A year after University every single one of her platforms had been wiped off the face of the earth, just as she had. 

“Madness makes life so much more interesting,” Euphemia dismissed her son. “You need closure and this is the only way you are going to get it.” 

James was frozen in front of the computer as his mother moved around the kitchen swiftly cleaning up her mess. She was right. It could be just this easy. Send the Facebook request, see what Lily is up to, and then just move on. Put the past behind him. 

“Get on with it or Sirius will be my first son to give me grandchildren,” Euphemia called out as she left the kitchen. 

***

“We can’t forget to send your grandmother a thank you card for your end of term gift,” Lily reminded Harry as the two sat on the beach watching the beginning of a sunset. 

Harry nodded in agreement as he sat in between his mother’s legs drawing patterns in the sand. It had been two days since school had ended and Harry’s summer had begun just like all the others had. Lily had taken off of work for the next week to spend time with Harry. They had done all the usual things - go to the beach, visit Harry’s favorite bookstore, and Lily had even let him stay awake past his bedtime to watch the second Avengers movie. 

It was a great start to the summer and Harry knew the weeks to come would just get better. Lily had signed him up for several different camps that would occupy his days while she went to work. He was genuinely excited about everything the next few weeks held for him. But, ever since his conversation with Luna on Friday, Harry couldn’t seem to get that question out of his head. 

Where is my Dad? 

He had no clue how to bring it up to his mum. What if she freaked out? Lily very rarely got upset or frazzled around Harry. She was always so calm and collected. What if Harry asking this question was the tipping point and that’s why they had never spoken about it? 

“What’s going on in that big brain of yours,” Lily's voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. 

At the sound of her voice, Harry leaned back into his mother’s chest as she threaded her fingers through his hair. 

Might as well ask now. Do you really want to spend the whole summer wondering when she could just answer the question now. 

“Where’s my Dad,” Harry suddenly vocalized his intrusive thought. 

Lily felt her stomach drop two floors as the words rolled out of Harry’s mouth. She always knew he would ask one day. Lily just thought maybe she had a couple more years before Harry got really curious about his dad’s whereabouts. 

Lily was curious about James Potter’s whereabouts every day if she were being honest with herself. 

She knew he was playing for Chelsea now. His and Sirius’ picture were plastered on buses in London according to Marlene. While Harry loved football, he hadn’t chosen a professional team to admire yet, which Lily thanked God for everyday. Instead, he simply just liked watching it on television no matter who played. They had actually watched one of James’ games last year. Lily was sure Harry didn’t remember, but she did. She remembered feeling so incredibly guilty that James couldn’t see the look on his son’s face as he watched him score on the television. She cried herself to sleep that night. The next morning she forced herself to forget all about it. 

You were never good enough for him. He doesn’t want you anymore. You broke his heart. 

Harry had turned around and was now facing his mother as they sat on the beach, the only noise around them was the crashing of the waves. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s okay,” he said quietly. 

“What?! No...I...I guess...I didn’t realize that’s what you were thinking,” Lily said as she reached out to cup his face with her hands. “Usually, I can read you like an open book,” she said with a smile, which Harry immediately returned.

A beat of silence fell between the two before Lily spoke up again. “Your Dad and I met in our first year of University. We were very good friends,” she began. 

“Like me and Luna,” Harry asked curiously. 

“Yeah, like you and Luna,” she said with a smile. “We did everything together. We had many classes together with Auntie Mar and a few of your Dad’s friends. Our third year of university we all got a house on campus and it was quite the disaster,” Lily laughed as she began to tell Harry more memories from their days in University. 

Harry was completely enamored by the way his mother began to tell him stories about her adventures in University. His mum and dad had gone to the World Cup in Germany. They had spent a spring break in Spain. They even went to the States for summer vacation one year! 

“And then one day your Dad asked me to be his girlfriend,” Lily continued. Harry watched as a smile graced his mother’s face. She had looked so happy as she was telling the stories that involved his father. 

Why can’t he be here with us? Mum could be this happy every day. 

“So, what happened,” Harry asked, trying to encourage his mother to tell him more, tell him why his father wasn’t around. 

“Well...love is a tricky thing, sweetheart,” Lily said as she gently ran a hand through Harry’s hair. 

God, he looked so much like him. They would be inseparable. 

How could she explain her mistake to him? 

“Sometimes two people love each other, so much, but the world has other plans for them. Plans that may not involve the other person,” she continued. 

Liar. You’re the one who created the new plans. 

“And so your Dad and I went our separate ways and then I had you.” 

“And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Lily finished as she wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him into her chest, placing a kiss on top of his head. 

Harry laughed as he settled into his mother’s arms and the two returned to watching the sunset. 

My parents are so cool. Harry couldn’t get the thought out of his head as he replayed each of his mother’s stories in his head. 

While Harry was pleased with the ways his mother had answered his question about his dad, he couldn’t help but grow more curious on who that man was. Would Harry ever get to have cool memories with him like his Mum did? 

“Mum,” Harry spoke up as the last bit of the sun went down. Lily hummed in response as she rested her chin on his head. 

“What’s his name? My Dad,” he asked quietly. 

“James,” Lily responded softly. “His name is James.” 

“One day can I meet him,” he asked in return. 

Lily couldn’t help but smile as the words left Harry’s mouth. Harry deserved this. He was such a brilliant kid. He deserved to know both of his parents. He deserved to know James. Of course, she would have a lot of explaining to do when that day finally came around and she was sure there would be a fight, but if it was what Harry wanted she could do it. 

She could put aside her fears for Harry. 

Besides, she probably had a couple more years before that day came around. 

“Of course, Harry,” Lily answered as she peered down at her son and saw his face light up with a smile at her response. 

The last rays of sunshine disappeared behind the coast. Harry and Lily rose from their spot on the beach and made their way up the path back to their cottage. The two were so enticed in their conversation about their plans for the next day that Lily didn’t even hear the chime of a Facebook notification appear on her phone.


End file.
